Bliss
by My Life Lacks Love
Summary: Harry and Hermione go to hogsmeade on Valentines day. One-shot. Hermione tells harry a secret. Not good at sumaries!


I own no part of Harry Potter. This is just a one shot and is about how I want my special someone and I to end up.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room, studying .Well at least, Harry was…..while hermione sat pondering at her feelings. For she had a huge secret that she wanted to tell Harry, but she was to scared that he would be weird. Secretly, she liked him……a lot. She thought about him everyday, she watched as all the girls from school came and went as Harry's beloved, and wished that one day she could be like them. She just wanted to be loved for her weird self. So she sat and watched….watched as the guy of her dreams was right in front of her……watched as his emerald green eyes skimmed the pages of the potions book….watched as his glasses were at the tip of his nose and sliding further…and memorized all the features of his face. Then all of a sudden,

"Hermione??" Harry asked, as he waved his hand in front of her. She has only just noticed that she was staring at the features of his face. "huh?" she spoke as Harry asked

"What's wrong, you seem so spaced out…like something's troubling you."

"Nothings wrong Harry! Your so weird sometimes! Lets just get back to studying for the potions final…"

Harry worriedly replied " you know you can tell me anything right?"

"yeah…of course"

But she was really wondering what he would say. If she revealed her true feelings for him. The one thing she was scared of is for her to be rejected and for them to drift. So she sat in the common room with him for another hour. Before heading off to bed. All that time, the bookworm hermione granger didn't get one word of the book she was reading. That was how important he was to her. For the next 15 min, she laid on her bed wishing she could get the courage to. And through all the thinking, she had built courage. She didn't know it but all the courage had filed inside of her and she had decided to tell Harry how she felt. So she ran down to the common room only to find Harry asleep on a book.

"Harry……Harry wake up" she spoke softly as she shook him awake.

"Hmm………agh……..hermione?…wow…what time is it?"

"That doesn't matter now Harry…do you remember how you told me I could tell you anything?"

At this Harry was fully awake " ya..what is it hermione..whats wrong???"

Hermione took a deep breath and began " ok….I have something very important to tell you and you cant make fun of me for it. If you don't feel the same just tell me but I really really….like you"

At this Harry's heart stopped. He didn't know what to say. So he just sat in thought for about two minutes…then a voice interrupted his thoughts "Harry please say something"

Hermione looked so nervous. Harry could she that she was so hopeful. And yet he didn't feel the same way. So after about 5 minutes of silence, he spoke in a soft voice "hermione I wish I could feel the same way but I don't. You're a friend of mine and I could only be a friend to you. Nothing else. Please understand where I'm coming from."

And so he had said it. Said what she was dreading…. And somehow it wasn't that bad….she knew that in he heart she would be ok..and that he had the best interests for her. The were best friends after all So hermione simply replied with… "ok'. With that she went and had a semi- comfortable night and slept knowing that he knew how she felt..and is he ever changes his mind, he knows she'll be there. Harry on the other hand was up all night thinking…….about hermione……but it was all good. The more he thought about her the more he realized…he was falling for her. He closed his eyes and looked into his mind….remembering those soft curls and that porcelain doll complexion. Those soft honey brown eyes. He had never really thought about how beautiful she was. By morning, he had made up his mind, he was going to tell her his feelings now that they were sorted out. He had already given her his answer…but he thought of a way to make her forget about it. That day was valentines day at hogsmeade and Ron had to stay in and take care of his sick lavender. (yes! His gf). This meant a day alone with Hermione. Harry didn't know how hermione would act around him today, but to his surprise, she was pretty much normal. They met in the front of the great hall. Hermione just waiting with her foot tapping as usual…because Harry was late. When he got there, she almost had a cow! He was 20 minutes late. But right when he got there, he handed her a rose. "what's this for?" she asked. "its for being you" he replied with. So she left it at that even though she was suspicious for some reason. They made their way over to hogsmeade. Their first stop was honey dukes. Harry claimed he needed his morning sugar rush. But while hermione was up at the counter, he secretly went to the back and picked out a special box of chocolates and a teddy bear to give to her. He told her to go wait outside as he paid and once he was done. Then they walked to all the supply stored to get their school supplies and had a late lunch at the hogshead. After that they started walking around town looking for something to do. They ended up joining a game of snowball fight and had a blast. They both decided to end their day by walking to the shrieking shack. This gave Harry the opportune moment to make his move. As they sat on a log, watching the sun set over the shack, Harry turned to hermione and pulled out the bear/ chocolates. Hermoine looked down suspicious and asked " what and who are those for??"…Harry slightly replied with "their to make up for last night and for you..duh!" Hermione started to get angry at him for mentioning last night. But she held her tongue. So he started off again before she wouldn't give him a chance "hermione…I was thinking a lot last night and I was thinking so much about you that I realized…I think I'm falling for you." Hermione just stared at his emerald orbs…shocked. She didn't know what to say! She wanted to say Harry I fell for you a long time ago! What took you so long! But she couldn't manage to say anything. Realizing this, Harry just placed hands cupping her face and gently kissed her. The first kiss she ever had…..on valentines day. She just started to laugh. Harry pulled back and asked what she was laughing at. She answered happily with " I used to hate valentines day….but after today I think it's my favorite holiday! I couldn't be any happier!". They then smiled at each to her and looked into the sun setting behind the shack.

This is a poem I wrote for the one who could never be mine:

The One:

You are the one who was there

The one to make me smile

The one to carry me through water

You were the one I could talk to

The one I could be with

But you said we could never be more

And so I sit and wait

For the day when you'll come to me

And maybe that day wont be today

But I still sit and wait

Wandering in the shallows

Waiting for the strength of you to pull me out.

This is my mind

My soul

My heart

And it is given to you

As a gift

Do not stomp on it

Trample it

And crush it like few before you

But see it as a chance

A chance to be happy

A chance to be loved

A chance to make dreams come true

And dreams come to life

You:

The first time I talked to you

The first time I set eyes on you

The first time first time we made contact

I knew you were the one

God sent me an angel

A guardian

A gift

I got to know you

I got to speak to you

And I felt that I loved you

You say it can never be

You say we can never have

What I truly want

My everlasting fantasy a reality

And my only dream come true

Was you

All this time

I thought it was another

But now I realize

It was you


End file.
